Swing Baby Swing
by Ultimate-Space-Child
Summary: [1920s/Swing Dance AU] With others dancing around him, Katsuki falls into the trap of extras, questioning what makes it all special and worth it to them. That is until a girl comes up to him and shows him just a different side to world he was frowning on.


**HELLO! Wow this is weird for me to be uploading so much in a small time frame but that's ok! Either way, I had this idea to put these children in the 1920s/Swing Dance era and I know I failed at it and it's rather a thing to be drawn than written but I tried my best! I will admit, I did get lazy with their wording, I didn't have time to recheck slang words but I hope the idea still comes across! I hope you guys like it!**

Diamonds dangled in a curved array of metal, creating diagonals and swirls as they twisted themselves to create an angelic chandelier that swayed under small breeze that whisped itself into the room. The glass reflected off each other, creating miniature rainbows that bounced off of the wooden dance floor that was already tainted with tracks and sweat as couples of all shapes and sizes intermingled in the fast past motions known as swing dance. Females's back were dropped against men's' arms as they felt the cold rush of gravity befall them before being torn back to the surface to begin pivoting on the balls of their heels. Jeers and cheers crushed themselves into the atmosphere and clicks of heels fell to the tempo of the saxophones that bellowed out their tune. It was rich and fulfilling and bodies of all kinds meshed together as they followed the beats the rhythms were resonating through the horns of the instruments. Smooth jazz and charisma came from the composers as their gruff vocal cords and strings flickered against each other to reach into people's soul and cause their kicks to be amplified with each beat. Even those not having their movements be manipulated by the sound of music still bobbed their heads as they looked onwards the livelihood created in the ambience with straws of coke puckering their lips. From the bar, to the dancefloor, to the kitchen, to even the tables lined in a seperate area that wafted the smell of food in, this was the typical joint to be in with a starry sky that shined brightly under the crescent moon outside.

Seated at one of the rectangular tables in the separate room, Katsuki Bakugou and his trusted mate, Eijirou Kirishima, found themselves gorging on the food and alcohol that had been placed in front of them a mere few minutes ago. Well, more Eijirou than Katsuki himself. While the surrounding individuals silently chattered amongst themselves and shared soft giggles with each other, growls emerged from Eijirou's throat as he ripped into the meat with his fangs, creating an animalistic look as his eyes deepened their red nature and swirled more in hunger as he continued to shove more down his throat. Even after a few bites, he would clutch onto the fragile glass cup a few inches away from him and leave tiny scratches as he brought the foaming liquid to his lips, allowing his irritated throat to sooth in its cool nature. This pattern repeated itself for a while, receiving looks from the people around them that signaled disgust for Eijirou and pity for Katsuki.

Which, Katsuki would be lying if he said he didn't feel the same way looking at his friend eating like a cannibal under the dim light. His upper lip curled upwards as hunger dissipated from his stomach and turned into a vapor that somehow Eijirou managed to absorb into himself. The sight was repulsive, unnecessary, and only garnered laughs from surrounding individuals, giving another reason on Katsuki's long list on why coming tonight as a bad idea in his book.

After looking on for a small while, Katsuki's irritation grew more under his skin and a click from tongue echoed in his mouth as he grabbed the abandoned menu next to him and smacked it on top of Eijirou's head, knocking him back to reality. "Oi, stop eating like an animal. All the girls you claimed to be here for are giving you the look like you're going to eat them instead." Katsuki reprimanded Eijirou as he slanted his eyes towards him, lines creasing his face that came off to be more menacing than normal.

At the last bite, Eijirou harshly swallowed it down, slightly coughing afterwards as a smile began to line his face and a small hearty giggle erupted from his curved up lips. "Hey, c'mon Katsuki! Lighten up a bit, will ya? I'm sure it's only your bitter attitude making you seeing that." He laughed out, unbuttoning his collared shirt to let out the heat from his reddening chest to escape into the air and allowing cool air to seep in and absorb the small sweat he gained from his glazed food binge. Once he let go one more button that clearly showed the defining lines of his muscles, Eijirou began to truly feel the laughable breeze tickling the skin of his chest and the reddening cheeks that had begun to splotch over his face soon camouflaged itself back to his normal tone.

Scanning the area with his glossy eyes, he managed to find a few of the girls Katsuki managed to describe and sent a wink their way that kissed their cheeks and left them blushing messes that giggled within each other. One girl in particular had a style of spunk and seductiveness with how her short, pink hair curled into the sides of her face and she showed her leader status by placing her hand right on top of her lips and then pushing it outwards to him while puckering them to blow him a message. To mimic her story, Eijirou pretended to stare into space with an exaggerated thoughtful gaze until a small light glistened in his eyes and a large smile spread on his face as he slightly stood from his seat and over arched his arm to grab onto something stationed in the air so he smack it straight on his cheek. The girl saw this image and both of them shared a moment before she used her index finger to call him over and claim her fingers as his. "See, Katsuki, told you it was just your attitude. Now if you excuse me, I got a pretty lady to catch!" he said enthusiastically as he left his spot in a disastrous haze, rattling the chair with a caught foot as he hurried on over to the lady that stole his attention. Closing in on her, the same hand that beckoned him over received a tender kiss as Ejirou twisted their hands in unison and strung her along onto the dance floor, energy already prepping in their steps as they traveled to the arena.

At the sight of their love making eyes, Katsuki sneered with rolled eyes as he took another bite of the food in front of him, hunger slightly returning back to his stomach with Eijirou finally out of sight. With placing a piece of meat into his mouth, he found himself in a lonesome position and decided to look around, gauging the place he had to drag his feet to. His eyes focused in on the surrounding dresses and chandeliers and although the place was highly illuminated with little glass fixtures that reflected off of each other, Katsuki could only see a deepened grayscale that left a sense of hell within all the divided fixtures his eyes separated. After each bite, he could only find more reasons to detest giving the place the time of day, hell even the food wasn't worth the money he could have saved with his own cooking. This place was meant for the conventionals and Katsuki was anything but conventional.

Gagging one last piece down his hoarse throat, he pushed the chair back, creating a screeching sound as he unleashed his entrapment. With his facial expression screaming to make a path for him, residents of the club steered clear of his way while clutching their parts close to each other to protect themselves from his acidic glare as he walked towards the back where the bar laid itself out. Seeing their attitudes made Katsuki smirk as he rummaged through his pockets and pulled out several coins, only commanding a small "Coca-cola." as he twisted his body around to see if there were any last minute stares. Once the coast was clear of Katsuki's version of vermin, he returned back to the bar to only be greeted with the specifics he had looked for. Muttering a small grace of gratitude, he snagged the glass from the shiny table and kept it close to him as he allowed his feet to travel to wherever they deemed fit.

Which so happened to be right in front of the dance floor where matches of females and males intermingled with each other as legs kicked upwards in twirls and smiles spread from cheek to cheek in a form of unison. In Katsuki's eyes, everything was simplistic and easy, nothing of what they were doing was anything special or to brag about. Sure, it was physically demanding and caused pants with beaded sweat drops to trickle down their body once a resting period commenced but nothing about it was noteworthy or something to be remembered down in history. It was boring and useless and Katsuki couldn't help but scowl at everyone in what they considered was enjoyment when he felt everything but.

"My, I guess you're more of a people watcher than a dancer, huh?" A small voice giggled out as it appeared right behind Katsuki and slowly moved more into his hemisphere as it got closer and closer. The sudden shock left him losing some balance and the drink in his hand sloshed as he took a step forward and a twisted head back. Behind him was a petite girl with bobbed brown hair that had frontal tuffs curling into the round nature of her face. Her brown eyes glistened under the chandeliers and screamed innocence yet control. The dress she wore formed her figure in polka dots on a red background as it snugged onto her waist and then flourished outward in a ring of fabric. Her petite heels clicked on the hardened floor as she moved closer to him, reaching to touch his arm to only have been met by flinches and scowls. For a second or two, her hand was upright in the air with an unaccompanied shocked expression, but then a small smile appeared on her lips as she placed her hand on top of it and suppressed the small giggle that erupted from her ribs. "Well, it seems like you don't like people either. Quite the strange place for you to be in, huh?" she asked in a curious tone, her cheeks illuminating the bright nature within her.

Katsuki side glanced her before clicking his tongue harshly, leaving a _tch_ sound to escape his vocal cords as he stared off in the other direction with splotches of red appearing on his face. He wasn't going to lie, this had been a first time a girl of her kind came up to him so casually and actually stayed in his presence. Most girls, even if they swallowed their fears and came up to him, would be turned off and swing away from his aggressive behavior but this girl, something about him made her stay and even smile at him and his brain couldn't comprehend it. However, he determined it was too early to judge her behavior and he shoved his free hand into his pocket while continuing the guzzle the drink as it's sweet flavors trickled down his throat. "You're one to talk. You seem to like people, why aren't you out there and dancing with the rest of them?" he bitterly spit out,his face crunching more into itself as his thin lips pouted more and his eyes slanted inwards.

"Well I definitely tried to but I haven't found a right dance partner. Though…" she drifted off as she gave Katsuki a sly look before subtly grabbing his coy arm and linking with her own. "I think I may have just found one."

It took a few seconds for Katsuki to realize what her words were implying and it took a few more for his mind to compute how to act towards this. A maddening blush escaped from underneath his skin and turned it weak in red. Everything began to stiffen up and his emotions were crawling up his back as phrases and sentences meshed together in a frenzy of embarrassment and (as Eijirou would use) unmanliness. "Whatwhatwhat!? Where the fuck are you getting that from!?" he cursed out, his tone pitched angry enough that it caused a few to turn their heads at the mention of uncleanliness.

However, instead of giving a look of disgust like the rest, his attitude only caused her laugh even more and have her voice create a melody against the notes of jazz playing. "Oh my gosh, you're so funny! No you're definitely the one, no doubt in my mind about that!" she chirped out as she rounded her arm against his linked one and swished to be in front of him, her smiling expression contrasting his retaliating one. "True you don't really have a happy face, but you have a build for a swing dancer for sure! Your muscles are lean but strong and I'm sure you can get a few kicks with those runner like legs you have." she beamed out as sparkles lined her face, convincing even more that Katsuki was the only one for her.

Katsuki could feel his heart skipping a few beats as he internalized her words, feeling flattered by the shower of compliments she had given him. Yet, the weak feeling that lowered his immune system made him feel disgusted by how gushy his insides turned and he could only retch out his feelings. "Eh? Those are qualities that even those other boneheads have too. Go flock to them and leave me be."

The girl widened her eyes for a small bit before a wave of strength dictated her features. "True but….I feel like you have that extra spunk and fire that they don't have. I bet you could make your movements more passionate if you really wanted to and really beat out all of the pros here." At her competitive statement, Katsuki's ears perked up, intriguing themselves to her statement. Though, before he could back himself up with a witty response, she interrupted him again, invading even more of his personal space by lightly placing the pads of her fingers on his chest. "My name is Ochako! What's your name?" Ochako asked lightly, her round eyes widening in inquisitiveness towards the male in front of her.

Her touch contained a feel of acid and Katsuki knocked it away before she could melt more of his emotions and twist them around in the softening hands genetics gave her. "It's Katsuki but I don't see why that's so fucking important to you Round Face when last time I checked, you were on your merry way to get fucked off." Katsuki cursed at her, spitting obscenities that flung back the acid she had made him feel earlier.

Yet, she acted as if he was filled with sunshine and rainbows instead of bitterness as she embraced his words with a genuine smile that made her cheeks more rosy and colored under the luminescent light. His phrase didn't bother her in the slightest and in fact, only pulled her in closer to the bubble that he surrounded himself in. "Well it's nice to meet you Katsuki!" Tugging on their link of arms, she signaled to him the eagerness to join the other mingling bodies on the floor and to make their being known to the others. "You definitely should come dance with me! I promise it'll be a lot more fun than just grumpily standing on the side while sipping your Coke and giving people mean stares!"

Before, at least she could get away with the cute and round features of her face but this determined and forward attitude of hers was beginning to get under his skin slightly and it seemed as if no didn't fit in her vocabulary. "What part of no means fucking nothing to you? Whatever is going out there is shitty and boring and I'm not about to mingle myself with a bunch of losers that find acting like pansies to be a form of fucking enjoyment." Katsuki stormed off, hoping it would loosen her grip on his forearm and sulk her way to a boy with maybe frizzy hair and unkempt hygiene that would grip onto her better.

For a couple seconds, it seemed as if the plan Katsuki had formed was the one that was going into effect until her demeanor switched once more, catching him off guard. Widening her grin, she left go of Katsuki as she snatched away his quasi finished drink and placed on a nearby waiter's dish. Ignoring his comments of disapproval, she grabbed onto his liberated hand and pulled him along with her, interweaving into the crowd of people "I'm sure you're only grumpy because you've never done it before! You're going to love it once you give it a shot!" she called out to him, her pitch soaring above the sounds of others that made herself more clear under the sea of people.

Her ferocious attitude only made him string along a bunch of curse words that welded perfectly into a sentence but his thoughts were immediately cut off by her rapid swing to bring them into a position and from the minute he truly gazed into her eyes, he found himself lost in a sea of dance that had stars twirling around them as his feet were being strung along by her commands. Any twist or turn she made, his body would follow suit, matching up to the rapid tempo she exhibited. Even though this mysterious girl that he met 5 seconds ago had the audacity to pull him into this trance, he could feel himself getting into an euphoric high with her and they complimented each other's voyages as their bodies flourished into a unified wind gust that soared throughout the floor. Their harshening steps clicked against the wooden floor as their tempo increased with the crescendos the saxophones shared.

"See! I knew you'd be amazing at this!" she praised out with her words being chopped off by heavy pants as she gravitated closer to Katsuki so their chests would mesh together as they weaved around the curves of their body.

Katsuki, admittedly embarrassed by her words, shifted his pupils off to the side for a few moments as his upper lip curled back to its customary position. "Shut up Round Face." he muttered behind his gritted teeth, his asperity showing at full force as he tried to camouflage the blush that was spreading at full force.

Which, instead of flinching at his attitude and sneering away from it, his endearing nickname and flustered face only made the girl clutch onto him tighter, her hands sewing into his with her body threading against his. "My name is Ochako and you are really amazing! I could dance with you all night!" she corrected meddled in a sea of praise as she gave a satisfied giggle, her rosy cheeks illuminating under the sparks he exhaled.

The blush he had tried to suppress soared back in full force and his teeth gritted against each other as words formulated in his diaphragm, trying to find the voice to say them. Different phrases were teased with his vocal cords, some more on the pleasant end with gentlemanly convictions and sweet language while others were mean and disgusting, making him come off as a sailor that just docked on the shore recently. His mind fired the cells to get him to use the former phrases but with his erratic and nervous behavior, the latter is what ended up spewing out, spitting out a form of acid that lingered on her aura. "Well I hope a new guy comes along because this is shit." he growled out, though his eyes revealed the hypocrisy within his words as he continued to lung into action with her, occasionally extending her outwards and then twisting her back into his arms where they would resume their quick footed steps.

While normal girls would have rolled their eyes in their sockets and leave a tattoo of red from their palms, Ochako was different and shaped her teeth into a giddy smile as the gloss on her lips sparkled against her face. Her hands curled around his own even more, feeling the stark difference between her soft and delicate hands against his calloused and roughened ones. "I think I'm good with you. I'm actually am working up a sweat with you which is something I can't say about others. Plus…" she drolled out, her eyes turned sly as she shoved her face close to Katsuki's face, reading all the stories his creases told. "I can definitely tell you're liking it!"

"What!? The fuck!? No I'm not-"

"There's no need to lie about it! I can totally tell!" she gleamed out as she let go one hand and poked at one of the dimple that left a small dent by the corner of his mouth. "You're definitely having fun! I can see it from the smile you're giving." Ochako chirped out as she tangled her hand with his again and continued to string him along, enjoying the heated dance they were engaging in.

Though, her enjoyment made her completely oblivious to the widened eyes Katsuki sported on his face, his irises dilating inwards as shock of reality electrified him and shook him in his core. This had been a first time that someone looked past the outer shell that had carvings of his intense features and saw the softening insides that filled his hollowness. And it didn't help that she had the power yank a smile out of him that fell under his radar and temporarily steal his consciousness for a bit.

Katsuki's mouth was left a jar for a few seconds, completely iced in a gaping position and they were beginning to press into each other to swallow the saliva holding back from speaking when Ochako interjected and replaced his words with her own. "We've even gotten a lot of eyes towards us." she whispered to him, prompting Katsuki to twist his neck slightly away from her and notice the eyes that latched onto their backs. Yet the stares weren't like the ones he usually got, in fact, it was as if they twisted completely 180 degrees. They were filled with admiration and a sense of jealousy as they wished they could rip their shoes away and place themselves in it. Their smiles had a veil of control as the duo's movements controlled where their irises would be placed and how fast the tempo of the hand claps would go.

It felt surreal and everything became a blurry mesh as Katsuki got lost in the crowd, his chest beginning to become warm and friction happening between his skin and fabric as his eyes shifted everywhere. With the more swipes he was making, the more a fire was beginning to ignite in his core and it fueled the flames of his confidence and arrogant competitiveness as a carnivorous grin twitched itself to the surface, creating a demonic aura around him. His head finally whipped back to her and the tips only creased more upwards into his dimples as he crushed her hands into his. "Well, what do you say about giving these shit stains a show, Round Face?" he muttered to her, his voice cracking under the bursting flames that ran dormant in his chest.

To Katsuki's amusement, Ochako took herself back for a second before matching to his expression, though she contained a more vibe of determination and vitality than the crimson fire that crisped in her partner's eyes. "Mmmhhhmm! Let's do it!" She sharply nodded back, creating a tension of boldness that could be felt from vibrations that tingled out of the paws of her fingers.

And without a doubt, the minute their mutual understanding arose to the surface, their steps began to fasten and glide through the wooden floor as a quickening tempo could be heard from the bottom of their feet.

As more and more eyes landed on them, the duo could feel the pressure beating down their backs while their legs carried on with the tempo of the handclaps that began to form. Space liberated for them as they crosshatched their steps, their hips swinging to the velocity of the saxophone. Ferociously making sure their fingers stayed in their alliance, Ochako kicked her feet backwards, moving her body to follow their arms extended fully outwards, locking their elbows in place before bringing them back in. Repeats of this move happened a number of times until Katsuki switched it up and allowed only one arm to extend outwards with Ochako before spinning her into his arm. The minute he could feel her chest pressed against his, his liberated hand encased itself at the small of her back and lifted her from the ground, first cradling her in a princess position before whipping her to rotate on his back. It was the beginnings of acrobatic arts that only the toughest could pull and toes lightly touching the ground indicated the prosperous outcome that befell on them.

With the night continuing on and on, Katsuki and Ochako only pushed themselves more in the feat of dance, causing inspiration to spark in others as they attempted the moves they did. Though, as much as the others tried to copy, their energy all got seeped into the chaotic good duo as they continued to lock and bend their elbows as they brought each other in and out. Moves of spinning around Katsuki's muscular body frequented their style and it left both in smiles that had them gasping in laughter with their experiments on twists and turns.

As each song passed, the clock on the wall passed as well and the last song bellowed out it symphonies as they ended with a chime of a bell to indicate the closing. Boos and disappointment could be heard within the crowd, even daggers sent by Katsuki's eyes were digging themselves into the band to make them continue on with the show. However, with a squeeze on his hand and a resting touch on his arm, the nod of command Ochako gave made him succumb to her wishes and Katsuki gave out one last gruff as he exited with her.

Hand in hand, the duo left the rustic building, sweat dripping down the sides of their faces as amassed themselves with the crowd that was slowly heading out into the street. Heavy pants escaped their chapped lips as they stared at the blurry backs of participants and everyone's laughter felt like they were submerged underwater as it felt gargled in their ear drums.

Soon though, they could feel the cold breeze whipped against their skin and a dark night overlooked them with bulbed lights that latched onto them like comfortable blankets. The ignited fires from earlier began to die down, leaving only slight sparks electrifying their pores as the frigid air frictioned against the heat. Ochako's drooped head suddenly brought itself back and she inhaled the crystallized air into her lungs, icicles forming on the insides of her tissues that had her temperature lowering in degrees. Veering her eyes towards Katsuki, she gave him a narrow smile that had breaths disrupting the curves her lips were formed in. "Tonight was definitely a lot of fun." Ochako managed to pant out as she tightened her hold onto Katsuki.

With his breaths matching hers, it took him a couple seconds longer to be able to move his focus onto her and he could feel his lungs hitching as he saw her glimmering face against the deepened lights above them. Even though sweat was amassed by her face and her features lingered more downwards than normal with creases aging, her angelic features still outshined the rest and it dazzled the irises located deep within his sphere. No matter how she was twisted or turned, she was still a diamond that somehow revealed herself to Katsuki and small piece of his heart clenched in the gratitude that out of all the men she could have approached, it was his arm that she pulled out along with hers onto the floor. It was their heels that clicked together, their bodies that twirled around each other, their breaths that got mixed in a tornado of serendipity, their eyes that sparked between them as they created tread marks that left traces of their work for generations to see. Tonight they created history that would linger into the minds of everyone who set eyes on them. However, even though gratitude and enjoyment wanted to escape and mix with her euphoric semblance, it was as if Katsuki felt a fuse short circuit in jitters and explosions bubbled in his core, allowing his mouth to ramble on and on. "Yea, maybe for you and the other fucking extras here. But you're going to have to drag my fucking corpse to get me to step another foot in this shit hole." He grumbled towards her as his hand found a void in his pocket and dug itself deeper in, allowing his delinquent attitude to be seen in the redness of cheeks covered in sweat.

Silence of their voices overtook them a bit as surrounding traffic noises and hearty breaths covered them in a blanket of white noise. There was a small inch of astriction that hung between them and slowly, the velvet from Ochako's hand slowly became a foreign concept as her fingers liberated from his. Recoiling from that sudden motion, Katsuki's features creased together as his nose scrunched up in familiar apprehension, animosity resurfacing back from the past. Weakness began to fill behind his eyes, making him needing to divert them before he allowed her to see that. He had thought she maybe had been different, special even, maybe someone could read past him and understand his mannerisms but she was just like the rest of the extras in the world. She had merely used him as a pawn and that attention seeking aspect of him sought after it like a child and it only made him bitter that he allowed her to get under him like that and rip out his skin and toss it out like-

"You know, you don't always have to act like a tough guy all the time. It's ok to admit you had fun once in awhile!" Ochako spoke out, shattering Katsuki's thought trail with her sunshine filled hammer. Intrusiveness crawled in his mentality and it only intensified when he felt the soft return of her fingers lingered on his, though this time, a piece of paper pressed against his palm, causing an immediate contraction to secure the contents. Moving his head to scope out the foreign object, his cheek was greeted with a kiss that caressed by her lips. His cells sensed the glowing and candied essence of her lips and the hinges of his jaw metaphorically broke as his jaw began to sling downwards in a jolt of electric love that radiated when she amplified it by surrounding his fist with the cushions of her fingers. Slowly, Ochako freed herself from his skin and allowed the red on her face to deepen as dimples accompanied the lustrous smile that formed against her teeth. "I really hope to see you again! Maybe if you free next week too, we can meet again." Leaving one last trace of her mystifying stroke that laid idle on his arm, she swiveled away from him, her polka dress matching her circular motions as it traced along her as heels snapped her exit.

With Katsuki's hand crawling up to delicately touch the relics of her kiss, he watched her gracefully walk away, her legs picking up as if she was skipping in excitement and exburencence. When he saw her introduce herself to the interiors of the bus that rolled in, sensibility popped back to him and his gaze lowered down as his fingers unraveled the crumpled note left in his fist. Exposing it contents revealed a small rectangular strip of paper that filled the blank spaces with her cursive writing that spelled "Ms. Ochako Uraraka aka Round Face :)" and right below that followed a series of numbers that could be interpreted to be a telephone line of communication to get access to her.

Katsuki, not aware of what any of this meant or even how to react to this sudden bold move done by a female (usually it was done the other way around), left him lost and confused for a temporary moment as he stared at her dissipating figure. Time slowed down as smears from his peripheral zoomed past him while his corpse stayed stagnant and frozen from the magic of Ochako's presence. It took the hand of Eijirou slamming down on his shoulder and his rumblings of laughter to jolt Katsuki back to the present moment where he could feel the balance against the balls of his feet.

"Hey buddy! Sorry for ditching ya back there! Seemed as if you had a lot of fun." Eijirou rolled into his ear, commenting on the dancing he saw Katsuki partake in earlier, before his gaze turned to the crumpled mess that formed itself against Katsuki's palm. "And that maybe you go lucky?" he sneered as he jabbed Katsuki's side with his pointy elbow, finally showing his wingman qualities at the last minute.

At the word "lucky", Katsuki's ears and nose released a comical and metaphorical steam that expressed the release of bashfulness from the lewd images that had crossed his mindi. All of it involved Ochako and pivots around him as the buttons in front slowly came undone with each arch her back subjected itself to. Needing to compose himself the suppress the thoughts of the girl that stole his dignity together, Eijirou was greeted with mumblings of how the place was terrible, the food seemed like it forgotten it's expiration date, and even how the people seemed mindless and only knew one side of the dimension. Yet, all these complaints seemed to go against his true feelings as he kept twisting and turning the paper within his fingers in hope that the numbers who sprout out and give him the clear message that he needed to call her.

Muddling out Eijirou's teasing and cheery attitude, Katsuki flickered his eyes once more towards the inked numbers before thrusting his buddy from his proximity and walking the opposite direction. With cramming his fists again in their natural position within his pockets, he picked up his feet in exaggerated trudges to give the image of bitterness that was tanged with saltiness as he muddled curse words and distasteful phrases. Yet, even though his exterior screamed fire and disdain, if one looked closer, under the fabric of his pocket, the veins on his hands protruded out as he clutched onto the note harder, creating moon shapes with his nails as a maddening love arrows began to stab into his back, indicating love at first dance.


End file.
